A Birthday and An Asthma Attack
by daisyduke80
Summary: It's Riley's birthday and one of his presents is a really bad asthma attack. one-shot. complete R&R! no slash just fluff.


_**Author's Note: Happy Birthday Justin Bartha! This is for him!**_

**Chapter 1**

It was Riley's 31st birthday! He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get a shower. Him, Ben and Abigail were going out today for his birthday. They were going to see the new Harry Potter movie and get a late lunch. Riley was a little worried though. His asthma had been acting up for the past few days, but he hadn't told Ben and Abigail. Yes he had his inhaler, but he just hoped it wouldn't start when he was out with Ben and Abigail today. Stepping out of the shower, Riley dried off and got dressed. After pocketing his inhaler and brushing his teeth, he made his way down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Ben and Abigail sitting drinking coffee at the table.

"Morning Riley," Ben stated.

"Happy Birthday," Abigail announced.

"Yeah, morning." Riley mumbled.

Riley poured himself some coffee.

"So, you feel any older?" Ben asked.

"Not as old as you," Riley joked.

"Funny Riley," Ben smuged.

"I know I am," Riley smiled.

Riley finished off his coffee.

"Are you ready to go Riley?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, let me go get my shoes and grab my wallet and cell phone," Riley stated.

"Hurry up so we can get there and get good seats," Ben made known.

Riley waved him off and hurried to the stairs. Just as he got up one flight and turned to go up the other, he felt he couldn't breathe. He grabbed his chest, gasping for breath. Slumping down to the ground, he went for his inhaler. It was hard for him to grip because this asthma attack was harder than the one he had the other day. Just as he got it out of his pocket, he passed out and the inhaler fell beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Riley come on, lets go!" Ben yelled heading for the kitchen door.

It was taking Riley too long to get his stuff, so Ben went to see what was taking him so long. When he saw Riley laying on the landing of the stairs by the door, his heart skipped a beat. Ben rushed forward and knelt by Riley.

"Riley, Riley wake up," Ben whispered shaking his shoulder.

It was then Ben noticed Riley was gasping for breath and his inhaler was right next to him. Taking the inhaler, Ben gently put it in Riley's mouth.

"Come on Riley breathe it in. Come on buddy, come on you can't leave me yet." Ben coaxed.

Riley finally took a breath of the inhaler and Ben relaxed when Riley's breathing was under control.

"Abigail!" Ben yelled.

Abigail came running.

"Ben what is it? What's wrong with Riley?" Abigail asked.

"He had an asthma attack," Ben answered picking Riley up and climbing the stairs.

"Abigail go get a wet wash cloth from the kitchen and bring it to Riley's room," Ben stated.

Abigail hurried off. Ben finally got Riley to his room and laid him on his bed. Riley stirred a bit and his head turned to the side before he fell silent again. Ben sat on the bed next to Riley and took his hand.

"Come on Riley wake up, wake up." Ben pleaded.

Riley didn't respond. Just then, Abigail entered with the wash cloth. Ben took it and gently began to dab Riley's face with it.

"How is he?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know. I do know the attack must have been really bad if he passed out." Ben explained.

"Why didn't he tell us that his asthma was acting up again?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna ask him when he wakes up," Ben stated.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me," Abigail made known.

Ben nodded and Abigail left. Ben turned back to Riley and countinued to gently dab his face. A little while later, Riley moaned quietly and shifted. Ben grasped his hand as Riley's eyes opened.

"Ben?" Riley asked.

"I'm right here," Ben assured gently gripping Riley's hand a little tighter.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"You had a pretty bad asthma attack and passed out. You were out for an hour I think," Ben explained.

"Oh great," Riley groaned.

"Riley, why didn't you tell us your asthma was acting up?" Ben asked.

"I didn't want you guys worrying," Riley stated.

"Oh and passing out on the steps didn't worry us?" Ben asked harshley.

Riley looked down at the sheets, upset that Ben yelled at him.

"Riley I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just you really worry me sometimes," Ben sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Riley mumbled.

"Next time will you tell us?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Riley stated, "great way to spend a birthday though, right?"

"Yeah great way," Ben smiled.

Ben leaned down and hugged Riley.

"Happy Birthday Riley," Ben whispered.


End file.
